After Moonacre: The after mass of the vipers curse
by Writerlover5669
Summary: An after mass of the curse the very first moon princess made. An after mass of the vipers curse. True love conquers all. A love story based on Maria and Robin. Maybe marriage. Maybe children. Why don't you click and take a look.
1. Part 1

**Chapter 1:**

A week later Robin and I began a approved courtship. From someone who tried to kidnap me he's a gentleman. He preferred that we stay away from the Denoir fortress. He found it unstable and dangerous. His father see's us twice a month. Due to the high business in the pirating and raiding world. Oh! I do adore that old fellow.

My coronation is only two days away. I'll soon be the moon queen. My uncle Benjamin Merryweather died last spring. Which left me an orphan once more. Luckily I've been accepted as the Moon Princess and Loveday has kept me busy. My uncle died from some weird disease. My lovely Robin is out looking for a cure. Just in case I catch it. He is a hilarious man.

My wedding is only one day away. Which my wedding will be very small since my coronation is the day after that. Robin my Moon King and I his Moon Queen. My fiance is at the Denoir Fortress getting prepared. While I'm here at Moonacre getting prepared myself. Before I wasn't nervous about this. Now I'm more than nervous I'm scared. What does man and wife do after their wedding? I'm scared! I was never taught about this. I must seek out Loveday.

"Loveday I need your guidance." I scream. Where is she. All of a sudden I hear the piano playing. After hearing that I head towards the piano room. "Oh! My darling Maria. What brings you here?" Loveday asks. "I came to seek your guidance." I answer her question. My palms become sweaty and I feel funny. "And what is it my dear?" She asks. "Well….I…I need your help. Since I've never learnt about much in this category." I reply.

Then I rethink it. Maybe I'll just find out on my own after the wedding. As I go to turn around she stops me. "Don't be embarrassed. Is it about your wedding night?" She pauses. "Or is it something else?" She concludes. "Both well…..Yeah both. What happens on the wedding night, as after the wedding?" I ask. She nods and pulls me close to her.

"Well my darling Maria for a king and queen it's called a consummation." She takes a deep breath and continues. "But for you and my brother Robin it will be called something different." She stopped and looked for a sign of some sort in my eyes. "What would it be called?" I asked. "It's called the completion." She stopped once more then continued. "Where a man and a woman do things to create a child, or for your sake an aire." She finished.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed. "It's your wifely duties." Loveday added. "Thank you Loveday." I said. Once I opened the door I seen Robin and then everything goes dark. All I hear are faint voices. "What are you doing here brother?" Loveday asked. "I came to see my soon bride to be." Robin stated. "Why did she faint?" He asked. Loveday smiled and said, "I think she is nervous about the completion." Robin said "She didn't know did she?" "No she didn't and she asked me and I said it in the best way possible." Loveday replied.

 **Chapter 2:**

The next morning I woke up with a shake. "Princess get dressed you're running a little behind." I opened my eyes to see Loveday in a bustle. She was standing with my dress in one hand and my corset in the other. " We decided to move up the wedding a little earlier." Loveday said. Once she said that I got up and started to move.

"Oh Loveday did you move the coronation around?" I asked. "Yes princess. It's set for the first full moon of this month. Which is in 5 days." Loveday answered. Once we got into the carriage we were off. Nothing stopped the carriage for anything. "The wedding you will only have myself, Robin, and the priest." Loveday stated. "Father can't make it. He said they needed him on the sea for a month." She added.

Once we got to the church the music began. Once we entered I seen Robin. My "bird boy" standing at the end of the aisle. Once he looked at me and I him our eyes locked. He stunted me. Once at the priest we take hands, and exchange vows.

"I Maria promise to hold you and cherish you. To keep you safe in my arms. To love you forever and eternity. Till death do us part." I said. Weren't my vows sweet? "I Robin promise to keep you safe even when death reaches our door. I promise to save you from death until I can no longer breath. When I go away I will come back. I promise to never fly away. I promise to honor, hold, and cherish you always and forever. Till death do us part." Robin was so sweet.

"I do" I said. "I do" he replied. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." When he kisses me my tears vanish within seconds. "Are you ready to go to our own little castle?" Robin asked. "Yes I am my love." I replied. We left shortly after. Now I'm on my way to my very new castle. Loveday said she would ride there with us and help me unpack and then she is off to Moonacre Manor.

 **Chapter 3:**

It took several hours to get to Sunshine castle. As Loveday started to unload the carriage she smiled. I looked around to find a missing Robin. "Loveday do you know something I don't?" I ask. "Oh wait until you see the other 140 acres. It's quite beautiful." She replied. When I turned I started walking towards the castle. Then I felt someone grab my legs and swept me off my feet. I screamed because I didn't see who it was. Then I hear something. "Sorry I was late princess. I had to unlock our beautiful place." It was Robin. "You scared me to death." I reply. "What?! I see a human body not a ghost." Robin said with a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean bird boy." I reply.

As Loveday finished unpacking I decided to change into something more comfortable. Once she finished we toured the back of the castle. When we went outside I noticed there were signs everywhere. We were heading to the forest and then I felt the presence of my beloved husband. "Let me give my lovely wife and sister a tour of the 380 acred land." Robin insisted. So we followed him.

We got to the forest to see a cabin deep within the woods. "That's where we can go when we want away from all of the politics. It's called the love shack." I blushed when Robin said "Love shack". Which the forest goes about 140 of the land. We went to the meadow and we seen another house but smaller. "This is for our children." Robin said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "So they have a place to go to play. It's also for my sister." Robin added. "Why me?" Loveday asked. "Because the Denoir fortress is not safe and the Moonacre Manor is literally collapsing." He answered her with the best reasoning ever. "Well thank you brother." Loveday stated.

I of course was blushing a light pink until he kissed my neck. That's when it turned as red as a tomato. The meadow was the other 140, and the rest of the land was split up into 50 acres. Which 50 acres was my own personal garden for my vegetables and flowers, and the other 50 was a lake.

When we got back inside Loveday pulled me to the side. "My brother promised to be gentle with you." I turned a bright red. "What?!" I replied. "I'll be back tomorrow. I have to get my stuff packed and moved here." She said. "I absolutely adored that cottage Robin built for you and our future kids." I stated. "I'll see you tomorrow unless you're still in bed." Loveday stated. "Oh! I left a night dress in your dressing chambers." Loveday added. After that we said our goodbyes and I headed up to bed.

When I got to my dressing chambers my maid left me some cleaning stuff too freshen up a bit. After I freshened up I turned to see a beautiful nightgown. Once I put it on I headed to the door. _Which door is it?_ I asked myself. I see three doors. I choose door three. Once I opened the door I seen a bedroom. It was empty as can be. No lights no nothing. Robin wasn't even in there.

I closed that door and opened choice two. Which was the second door. Once I opened the second door I seen rose petals from my door to the bed. The rose petals were all over the bed. Then I seen candles. Within five seconds I was lifted and carried to the bed. "What took you so long princess?" Robin asked. "Well I opened one door that leads to another bedroom. Is that my own bedchambers?" I asked. "Why heavens no! That's there just in case you want to go somewhere else besides being here with me." Robin stated. "Why would I ever do that?" I asked. "Your monthly visits." He answered. I blushed.

He kissed me and each kiss got deeper and deeper he then lifted my nightgown and pulled it off of me. I covered myself up with the gown before the threw it on the floor. "Wait can we blow the candles out?" I ask. "No I want to see my beautiful wife as god made her." He replied. I then threw the nightgown down and continued kissing my beloved husband.

I unbuttoned his shirt and removed his clothing. He then laid me down but I didn't want to, so I flipped him on his back. "I promised my sister-" Before he could say anything I placed my lips against his. I felt his manly weapon against my womanhood. "I guess you're ready." So I raise my knees and let him insert his weapon. He then glides me slowly down. I scream in pain.

He stops and sits up. "Are you ok?" Robin asks. "Yes...I'll survive." I kiss him wipes my tears and stay sat up. I then move up and down on his lap. He then flips me on my back and blows out the candles. Each time he inserts a sharp pain goes through me. I wince each time, but I don't let him stop. Because even though it hurts it feels amazing. All of a sudden I feel as if my body is ripping in half. I moan and then he collapses on top of me.

Robin slowly removes his manly weapon out of me and moves to my side. He then pulls me close to him and I relax. He then places his hand on my stomach. "Soon we will have little me and you's running around." He says and then kisses me one more time. I nuzzle against him and then we fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

 **Chapter 4:**

I wake the next morning to see my handsome husband sound asleep. As I get up I move slowly and quietly without waking him. Once I rise and walk into the dressing chamber I notice my nightgown is in the floor in the bedchamber. I close the door quietly and put on my robe. I of course am not in the mood to get dressed once more. I open my dressing chamber door to find a letter from Loveday.

 _Dearest Maria,_

 _Come to the cottage once you wake. Breakfast will be there waiting for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Loveday Merryweather._

I soon realize that now I must dress. After I dress I write a letter and place it on my pillow. _I sure am glad he sleeps so soundly._ I thought to myself. I then turn around and head to the door. Once I left the house it took about five minutes to get to the cottage in the meadow.

I knock knowing Loveday would answer the door. Well no answer the first knock so I knock again. The second time she answers. "Take this with water and it will help the soreness ease off." Loveday said when she opened the door. "Well good morning Loveday." I replied with a smile. "I left dear brother a letter at his dressing chamber door as well." Loveday stated. "Well I left one on my pillow to him." I added. She smiled and then said, "Take this with water at once." She is so demanding this morning. "What is this anyways?" I ask. "It's like a pain medicine dear." She replied.

I take the medicine as told and then I hear a knock on the door. "Let me hide this so he knows nothing of you in pain." Loveday stated. She knows me so well. I don't want him to think he hurt me. That would kill the happiness I feel from what happened last night. I hear another knock at the door. "Loveday do you want me to get that?" I ask. "No. Relax and eat." Loveday replied. When she opened the door I heard her girlish scream and a laughter.

"Is everything ok?" I ask and head over to the door. "Yes darling. Everything is fine." Loveday inquired. "Just my little brother." She said. I puff out air and then look at the table covered in food. "Has she ate yet?" I heard Robin ask. "No not yet. Why brother?" Loveday asked. "How long has she been here?" He asked her. He sounds worried. "About thirty minutes brother." Loveday replied.

She brings him into the dining room, and sits him down on the other side of the table. He stares at me as if he is checking for damage last night. "Did you sleep well brother?" Loveday asked. Without taking his eyes off me he replies. "Yes. Very well." She smiled knowing what happened last night. She looks at me still smiling. "How about you Mrs. De Noir?" Loveday knew how I slept as soon as I walked through the door.

I return her smile and turn my head towards her. "Fine. I slept fine." I said. She still smiling she looks at her brother. "Well, are you alright?" Robin asks me. I don't answer him knowing that I can't lie to him. I'm not alright I'm in pain. Instead I turn my thought to Loveday. "When did you get back Loveday?" I ask. "Oh! About midnight I think." She replied. "How did you sleep last night Loveday?" I asked. " I slept amazing. I feel safer here than I did back at home." She stated.

After breakfast I head back home. I feel sick for some reason. "Why didn't you answer my question?" I hear Robin behind me. I stop to wait on him. "Because I don't answer stupid questions." I answered him. I move forward and he grabs my arm. "You know you can be honest with me." He said. "Yes I know, but you'll get upset with yourself and then my day will be ruined." I replied.

"I promise I will not get angry." Robin said. "Fine! I'm in pain. I hurt where I as a woman never hurt. Your weapon wounded me. And I'm upset with myself because there was blood on the sheets." I replied. Shortly after that he just stares at me and doesn't speak to me. When I walk he follows, and he stays quiet. He is driving me absolutely crazy.

Once in the house he lifts me up and carries me to my dressing chambers. He opens a drawer in my chest and I seen pajama pants. This is the Victorian age why is there pajama pants? "I had them specially made for you princess." Robin smirks. He hands me the pants and takes his shirt off and hands it to me. I get dressed and then I smell his shirt. Oh! I smell like him. I love the smell of pine.

He leaves the dressing chamber out the first door. Which leads to the hallway. I go leave my dressing chambers through the third door. Which leads to my very own bedchambers. I lay down on the bed, and I begin to cry. Why did I tell him that? I could've said I'm perfectly fine, but I didn't. I told him something he didn't want to hear.

 **Chapter 5:**

It's been five hours since I heard from him. Which I'm glad because all I can seem to do is cry, and I don't want him to see me like this. Even though I want him to hold me. I begin to cry even harder. It's already night time. I haven't ate anything today except breakfast. I hear someone walk up the steps. "Has she ate anything today?" I hear a female's voice. "I took her to her dressing chambers so she can put something comfortable on, and I wait on her outside but she never comes out of her dressing chamber. I checked our bed chambers and she wasn't there, so I went to her's but the door was locked." I heard Robin's voice. Then I cry more while trying to make little noise.

"Darling Maria it's me you can open the door." I hear Loveday. I get up to open it. "Are you alone?" I ask. "Yes dear." She replies. I open the door and her face turns from a smile to a frown. She walks in and closes the door. "Why are you crying Maria?" Loveday asks. Once she asks I begin to cry again. "After I told Robin how I felt he didn't talk to me. Then when we got here he lifted me up and carried me to my dressing chamber. He left me after I got dressed." I reply. "So you think he is either mad at himself or you." Loveday Inquired. All I can do is shake my head.

"May he come in?" Loveday asked. "I don't want him to see me like this." I give her an answer she didn't agree with. "Come on you need to communicate with him. He thinks you're angry with him. Plus you haven't ate. You need to eat."Loveday stated with a smile.

I nodded my head and she goes and opens the dressing chamber's door. "You can come in brother." Loveday stated. He walked in with a face I've never seen. Then Loveday slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?" Robin asked Loveday. "Look at your wife. She thinks you're mad at her and you didn't talk to her until you got in her dressing chamber." Loveday stated getting louder and louder each time. Robin's eyes got wider and wider then he looked at me. He hasn't looked at me when he entered his room.

"My princess I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would've affected you as it did myself." He said. His voice came squeaky and tears started to create in his eyes. "Then if it affected you then why didn't you say something?" I ask. "Because I was angry at myself for what I did to you, and there is no blood on the sheets. When I got up I had them changed." He stated. "You promised you wouldn't get angry." I replied. He smiled and hugged me and then kissed me. Loveday soon leaves the room.

Once she left Robin picks me up and takes me to our bedchamber. He lays me down. "Robin just hold me tonight." I said he nodded his head and laid beside me. He nuzzled up against me and kissed my neck. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Soon after we fell into a soundless sleep.

 **Chapter 6:**

That morning I woke up it was still dark. I turn and stare at my husband. His arm still wrapped around me. He then pulls me closer and kisses my head. "Good morning Mrs. De Noir." Robin said with his eyes still closed. "Well I don't know it's still dark outside." I replied. He turns to a candle and lights it and then looks at a clock. "It's 4:00 in the morning." Robin said.

Then he turned back to me and pulled me even closer to him. "Let's get some more sleep." Robin said with a sleepily smile. "But I'm not tired." I replied. I give him a peck on the cheek then he rolls me over on my side. I guess they call this spooning. Then I feel him. I feel his weapon against my backside. He begins to kiss my neck.

I feel my heartbeat getting faster and faster. I soon rolled over on top of him. His eyes widen and he gives me a cocky smile. "I guess you want to play." I say. I can feel him rub against me and a small moan escapes my throat. He hears it and smiles. He then sits up and begins to kiss me. Each kiss gets deeper and more passionate. He soon remove my shirt and pants.

He begins to touch my southern region. I take his pants and shirt off of him. He lifts me up so he can place his weapon under me and then I slam down on his weapon. He still kissing me moans. I think he likes that. He then grabs my hips and slow move me up and down. He knows this is torturing me. I move his hands to my breast and then make a faster pace. He begins to moan louder. He smiles and then sits up. He kisses my neck and then my breast. He then connects his mouth with mine. He becomes undone and then his weapon explodes. Loveday said most men become soft after the explosion, but he did no.

I moan a loud moan and then I come undone. "I love you." Robin says with a hint of laughter. "I love you." I reply. I can feel his weapon inside of me. "I apologize princess, but I want you once more." says Robin. "I thought most men become soft after you know." I reply. "Luckily I'm not like most men." Robin states. "If you must have me then you must have me." I reply. "Can you handle this?" He asks. I try to stifle a laugh. " My dear I can handle anything." He then rolls me over and takes me again. We continued our sexual adventure until we heard a knock on the door.

 **Chapter 7:**

"Maria are you still asleep?" It was Loveday. "No. I'm wide awake. I'll be down in a minute." I reply. "I must get up and put a robe around me." I say to Robin. "Well I must go bath and then I'll see you." says Robin. I soon get up and leave the room.

After I dress I head down stairs. All of a sudden I feel sicker. "Are you ok Maria?" Loveday asked. "What was that medicine the other day for?" I ask her. "Why? Are you feeling sick?" She asks. A smile begins to come to her face. "Yes I do. Very sick." I reply. "What color did you throw up?" She asks. "A blue color. Why?" I ask. "It means your pregnant with a boy." She replies. Once she said that Robin was already in the dining room.

"My beloved wife pregnant with a boy?" Robin asks. "Yes brother." Loveday replied. He smiled and walked to me. He then picked me up and twirled me around. He was so happy as was I. I have a little boy in my belly growing each day. Oh how I will cherish and love this child.

I decided to change topic, but Robin asked Loveday one last question. "Sister when shall I receive my son?" Robin asked. All of a sudden I feel dizzy and I see blood. Lots and lots of blood. "Forget about the child." Loveday stated. "Why is she bleeding?" Robin asked. "She lost the child." Loveday stated. Robin picked me up and carried me to our bedchamber.

Soon after a doctor came along. "I see nothing wrong with her." The doctor said. "The child is growing faster each day. Which means within a week she can have a child." The doctor stated. "And she is bleeding why?" Robin sounds angry. "Her body can't handle this at the moment." The doctor answered. "So the bleeding is my fault. Because my body can't handle this." I said. I began to cry. "Doctor leave us please." Robin said. He looked at me and smiled. "It's not your fault. The baby isn't happy that's all."

After he said that water left my womanly part. He goes to fetch the doctor once more. "Apparently there is no child and there was no child." The doctor stated. Robin looked so angry he stormed out. "I apologize for my husband's actions." I said to the doctor. "I've had worse. What it seems is the medicine you took made you think you were possibly pregnant. Which means everything is ok." The doctor stated.

"And what of the blood?" I asked. "Your monthly came and that pill made it heavier that it is supposed to be." He stated. He then patted my head. "Goodbye!" The doctor said. As he left I got up and went back into my dressing chambers. I changed into something that didn't have blood on it, and went down stairs. I ate breakfast and went back to the room. I stripped the sheets and took my bloody clothes to the laundry room.

"I'll take that mrs." A lady said. "Call me Maria. And you are?" I ask. "Sophia. Your servant ma'am." She stated. "I will not call a lady a servant I'll call you Sophia and you'll call me Maria." I stated. She nodded her head. "Can you teach me how to do the laundry Sophia?" I ask. "Yes Maria I can and will be glad to teach you." Sophia replied.

We went down to the first floor and then to the servants quarters. Sophia showed me how to do laundry. Which took a lot of arm strength. After I finished Sophia showed me how to hang them on the line to dry. The odd thing is I didn't see my husband anywhere. "How are you feeling Maria?" Loveday asked. She looked worried. "Well indisposed right now. No baby just the monthly and the medicine." I replied with a smile.

 **Chapter 8:**

After I finished I went on a walk with Loveday. "Have you seen Robin?" I asked. "No. The last time I seen him was when he stormed out of the house." Loveday replied. After she said that we remarked on the beautiful day and how lucky I am to not be dead.

I begin to think about everything that happened. I feel as if he is angry at me. I departed with Loveday and then went into the meadow. I laid down in the grass and stared up at the sky. I watched the day turn to night. It was so beautiful. You can see the sunset here. Then I dozed off. I woke up again and it was still night. I got up and headed back to the house.

Once I got home I wrote a note and placed it on the table, and went to my dressing chamber. Soon after I put on my night clothes I opened the bed chamber door. Robin was not in there. I worried. So instead of being in the master bed chamber and being alone I went to my bed chamber. Soon after I fell asleep.

The next morning I heard a banging on the door. It wasn't my bedroom door. It was the master bed chamber door. I exited my bed chamber and went into the other. Robin was still not there. I open the door to find a distressed Loveday. "What's wrong dear sister?" I ask. "Robin left a letter at my door. He said he wouldn't be home for a while. Here read it for yourself." Loveday said and then handed me the letter.

Dearest sister,

I left to go and seek help and refuge. I don't want my wife upset or scared. I'll be gone for a while so please watch over her. Make sure she doesn't try to hurt or blame herself.

Love,

Robin

I begin to cry. Loveday hugs me and then leaves. I pack me a suitcase and then walk towards the woods. I go to the cabin and unpack in the master bedroom. I then walk out and journey the woods. After I get back to the cabin I make me a sandwhich. An hour later I was out cold.

 **Chapter 9:**

It has been a week since I last seen Robin. I was worried about him. My monthly has went away and it has been gone for three days. I just got home from a walk through the woods, and that's when it happened. I heard a scream and a door slam.

"Where is she at Loveday?" I heard Robin's voice. "I've looked everywhere I could not find her, and anyways you said you'd be gone for a while." Loveday stated. I heard footsteps come towards the cabin. I opened the door to find a Loveday. In distress again. "There you are." Loveday stated. "Here I am." I replied with a serious look on my face.

"I've been looking for you for two days."Loveday stated. "I've been here." I replied. "Robin is worried about you." Loveday said. "Well if he was worried about me then why did he leave?" I ask. She doesn't reply. All she does is give me a big hug. I pack my suitcase one last time and then headed toward Sunshine Manor. Robin was standing at the steps and tries to say something, but Loveday and I headed up stairs. "Are you going to ignore him?" Loveday asked. "Yes I am." I replied.

"Where are you sleeping at?" She asked. "The master bed chambers." I reply. "Then how are you going to avoid him?" She asked. "I won't talk to him, and I won't let him touch me." I replied. "And how long are you going to do this?" She asked. "For four days." I replied. Loveday smiled and then laughed. She hugged me and then we walked back down stairs. "Would you like to stay for lunch Loveday?" I asked. "I'd be honored." She replied.

Loveday sat at the head. I on one side and Robin on the other. Robin stares at me and then smiled. "So where have you been?" He asked me. "Loveday you should go into the woods sometime. It truly is a beautiful sight." I say to Loveday.

"How have you been?" Loveday asked Robin. "Been worried for the past two days." Robin replied. "Loveday what are you doing after breakfast?" I asked. "I'm supposed to go into town after lunch, but other than that I'm not doing anything after breakfast." Loveday replied. "Would you like to get some vegetables from the garden for your house?" I asked. "That is the servants jobs not ours." Robin replied. "You do know they have names? And they already do to much. I'll work in the garden when I damn please." I replied back to him. "Yes I'd love that." Loveday replied and then smiled at me.

"What is your problem today?" Robin asks me. I look at him and I know he knows what's wrong. "You." I said and then I got up and left the table. Loveday got up and followed me. "Are you ok?" She asked. "No I'm not. I'm hurt really bad." I reply. She gasps and looks at my leg. "What happened? You're bleeding." Loveday said in astonishment. "I….I don't…..I don't know." I said. Then everything went black.

I could only say I don't know before I passed out. When I woke up I was in the master bed chamber. I felt immense pain in my upper leg. I grasped it and lifted the blanket. "No don't touch that. Better yet don't look at it." Robin said as he walked over to my bed. I looked anyways and what I seen scared me. "It's just a scratch." I said. "How did I get this?" I asked myself allowed. "I probably got it from the woods this morning." I said. He looked at me with such sorrow.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in anger. It's just-" I interrupted him before he could continue. "Just wanted a child." I finished his sentence. "As do I, but I want it to be just me and you for a while." I told him. "Ok. Wait that means no sex." He replied. "We can still do it, and we'll have a child if that follows." I said. He lifts the blanket to clean the wounds.

The stuff he puts on my wound stings. Tears begin to fall from my eyes. He stops and wipes my eyes. "You don't want an infection." he says. He kisses my cheek and continues. "I'll sleep in your bed chamber tonight." Robin says as he turns to leave the room.

I grab his arm before he left my side. "Stay please." I beg him. "If I do you'll kiss me and it will arouse me, or I'll kiss you and I'll arouse you." He replied. "I don't care I just want you by my side." I said. He nodded his head and laid down beside me. He pulled me close to where we were spooning. " I love you." He said. "And I you." I said. Then we fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Chapter 10:**

The next morning I woke up and went to my dressing chamber. I look at my table to find a rose that smelled as sweet as honey. I got dressed and went to strip the bed. I then headed down the stairs into the servant quarters. I did the laundry and hung it up to dry. I went back into the house and headed for the dining hall.

I sat down to find another rose. The only problem is that my husband is still asleep. I ate breakfast and went to the garden. After I finished I went to the lake for a swim. I enjoyed the swim very much. When I walked into the house there he was sitting at the table.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked. "Well I striped the bed since you weren't in it, I did the laundry, I ate breakfast, worked in the garden, and then went for a swim." I replied. "Are you in the mood to go horseback riding?" He asked. "Yes I very much am." I replied.

He then got up and dragged me out the door. He got blind folded me to where I couldn't see, and then brought the horse to me. He then placed me on my horse. Where I was blindfolded he had to lead my horse. He didn't speak until we got to our destination. Which took several hours to get to there.

Once we got there he helped me down, and I first thought he disappeared. I felt him kiss my neck, but he stopped. I could hear birds, and water. I could smell the pine and the roses from where I was standing. "Are we near a river?" I asked. I still heard no one. I felt someone untie my dress. I felt someone undo my corset. "Wait. Who is this? The only person who is allowed to do this is my husband." I said.

Still no answer. I felt someone's thumb run down my back and slid my skirt off my body. "Stop." I said. I felt a kiss on my neck. "But why?" I heard Robin's voice. He untied my blindfold and turned me to where I was facing him. He slides his shirt and pants off and then turns me around. "It's so beautiful" I said. I see a waterfall that goes into a small lake.

He walks into the water slowly. "Come and join me the water feels great." Robin said. I walk and get in the water. Then I go behind the waterfall. "Catch me if you can." I say trying to tease Robin. He took it more as an offer than a tease. "Is that a challenge Maria?" He asks. "More like a tease." I replied. He shook his head at me and walked towards me. He was wearing his cocky smile.

Each time he walks towards me I take a step back. At least until I hit the cliff behind me. He places his arms on both sides of me. "I caught you." Robin said. He leans forward for a kiss. As I go to kiss him he moves forward and then I move my face to the right. He ended up kissing the rock instead of me. I got out of his arms and smiled. "Are you fond of the rock?" I ask. He shakes his head and wraps his arms around my waist. He goes to kiss me again and I lick his nose. He smiled again. I love it when he smiles. I move forward and kiss him with a passionate kiss.

I believe he likes my kisses. He pushes me until we reach land. He lays me down slowly. His lips still on mine. Half of our body's on land and the other half in the water. He slips one finger inside of me. He then kisses me again. His lips go lower on my body. Once he reaches my lower loins he smiles. He makes his tongue move in circular patterns around my clitoris. I moan. "Not yet princess." Robin said.

He slowly inserts his weapon into me. I moan in ecstasy. He kisses me once more. He moves in and out. Faster and faster. I scream in pleasure. "Sh. Before my sister comes out here to inspect what is wrong." Robin says with a smile. Five minutes later I come undone. He has yet to finish. Once he hears my moan he becomes undone. After that we go back into the water and enjoy the swim. One hour later we leave to head home.

 _ **Notes: Hello fellow fans. Or not fellow fans. Feel free to review my Part One. Please PM me and tell me what you want Maria, Robin, & Loveday to go through, what kind of adventure and how many kids. If Part Two goes well then I'll write a Part Three, and so on. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Part 2

Part two:

 **Chapter 11:**

Later that evening no word was said. No conversation between anyone. I was oddly happy. I didn't understand anything. He was a bad boy. A thief was what he was. I remember seeing him at my father's funeral. I didn't understand why until later. I wished for something good to happen later that day, but nothing did.

All robin did was stare at me. Like he was worried about me. I hoped he would smile back as he always did, but he was strange. I wish I could figure out what was going on. He was worrying me very much.

Once we headed to our bedchamber I asked "Robin shall I sleep in our bedchamber or the other?" He laughed and walked away. I went into my dressing chamber and cried. My servant poured my bath, and began to bathe me. "Susan you can stop. I can bathe myself perfectly fine." I said.

She put down the sponge and walked out. I began to wash and cry. Loveday walked in and picked up the sponge. "Why are you crying?" She asked. "I'm fine. I can bathe myself." I replied. She huffed and continued to clean my back in soft circles. "Robin is very different than you think." Loveday continued. "He makes love and then he…." She paused. "He is upset with me because I can't have his children." I continued. "He hates me because I'm not good enough for him." I finish. Loveday stops and stares at me. "That is nonsense my love. I do not hate you, and I am not upset with you." Robin said. Loveday gets up and leaves the dressing chamber.

"Hello, Robin." I reply to his remark. He picks up the sponge and begins to pick up where Loveday left off. "I didn't say anything because I had something for you." Robin begins to talk. "I'm sorry…. I'm trying Robin. If I can't have your children you can go elsewhere." I stated. Robin stopped and glared at me. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. He slept with me in my bedchamber. There was no love making or talking. Not even a cuddle. Which caused me more pain inside.

 **Chapter 12 :**

The next morning I felt like the pain has worsened. My heart aches as if I was dying. He wasn't anywhere in sight. I knew he hated me. I just wanted him to be happy. I hated the thought of him loving another, but I had to give him a choice. Loveday walked in "Hello darling it's time to wake up." She pulls the curtains open. I feel tears running down my face. Loveday jumps on the bed and wipes my tears from my eyes. "Why are you crying?" She asks. "I am saddened by my words and his actions." I pause because the pain worsens. "I hate myself more than words can say. I feel like I've died." I begin to cry harder. "Shh.. Brother is a lunatic because he hurt you this way." Loveday replied. "I just want to die Loveday. This pain is so overwhelming." I said as tears began to blind me.

She stands up and walks away. I think she actually left the room. "You get in there and help her you…." I hear from the hallway. "She hates me Loveday." He paused. He sounds as if he is in pain. "She told me that I can lay with another woman. When I only want her." He said. I cry louder and louder. I don't want to hurt anymore. I grab Robin's pillow and cuddle up to it. I hear light footsteps walking towards me. I feel a body next to me. Without looking I wrapped my arms around this person. He wipes my eyes. "It's ok my love. I don't hate you." It's Robin. I climb into his lap and cry more. "You can't die. You can't hate yourself. It's I who has abandoned you in your time of need."

I look up and he grabs my chin. "I only want you and no one else." He kisses me with a chaste kiss. We lay for hours holding each other. Soon we are brought back to the present with a knock at the door. "It's me lovebirds." Loveday says as she brings in a female physician. "Robin would you leave us please?" The physician asked. He got up and left the room. Loveday moves onto the bed. "She's here to inspect your woman part." She says.

Three hours later I was out and dressed. "Apparently my body wasn't ready. I wasn't ovulating." I say to Robin. "Oh." He replies. "We can try in a week." I say. He smiles and grabs my waist. "Can't we practice for it?" He responds. I feel an explosion in my insides. I tighten below my waist. "Yes." I whisper. He grabs my waist and takes me away to our room.

He lays me on the bed slowly. Caressing my body through my gown. "I want you." Robin says. I bite my lip in reply. I want him in me and I don't care if it's going to hurt. He takes his clothes off in layers. Then rips mine apart. When he is about to put his manly part in me he stops. "I don't want to hurt you." He said. "Just do it. I want you inside me." I reply. He gazes at me in wonder. Then he inserts. I wince in pain for his part feels bigger. He stops mid-insert and looks at me worriedly. "Don't stop. Please don't stop." I say before he can say anything. He becomes gentle with my body. Why must this stop. We continue for hours or at least until we see the sun through the curtains.

 **Chapter 13 :**

When I wake up I see that I'm all alone. No one else in the room except me and a naked body. I feel a pain in my lower regions and my breasts begin to throb. While noticing the pain I am feeling I don't pay attention to the noise at the door. I suddenly hear a knock. Then another knock and one after that. " Maria dear are you awake?" said a feminine voice at the door. Then the door opens and I rush to throw the covers over my breasts. I then look up to see Loveday in her lovely velvet dress.

"Can I help you?" I ask. I can't quit blushing. "Where is my brother?" Loveday asks. I begin to hyperventilate because I have no idea where he is. I begin to cry. "Loveday will you please turn away?" I ask. She nods in reply and turns away. I slide on my robe and walk into my dressing chamber to shower. I suddenly hear a scream. "Robin, what happened to you?" Loveday screams. "I…...I…..was shot." Robin says. I cover my mouth and begin to quietly sob. "How brother?" She asks him. "I was in a hunting accident. I'm alright." Robin replies. I then hear a sudden thump on the floor.

I run out of the dressing chamber. "Loveday go get a physician right away." I demand. SHe then leaves the room. "Robin you can't leave me. Not now." I say while I sob. I scream for a maid to help me. I need clean cloth, my sewing kit, hot water, a change of sheets, and some tweezers. I ask for one of their aprons and they bring all of the stuff I needed. Even some extra cloth.

I roll up my sleeves and begin addressing the wound. I clean it first, then remove the bullet, sow up the wound and patch it up. "I guess I won't be needed." The physician said. "Let me look at your work." He continues. "Have you ever done this before?" He asks. "Three times with my father, and four other times with different gentlemen." I reply. "This is nice handy work." He hands me morphine for his pain, and told me to continue with cleaning the wound three times a day.

He seems to be comatose for the next few days. He doesn't complain about his pain, and his heartbeat is slow. It seems like he is dying on me, and I can't live without him. The pain would be unbearable. "Robin if I lose you I won't be able to live." I say to his sleeping body. I still get no reply. Within two weeks he is still comatose, and his heart rate is getting slower. I suddenly have to get up and run to the dressing chamber and I begin to throw up.

"Maria I can take over Robin watch now." Loveday says. "I need a physician to tell me if I'm pregnant." I reply. "I've been hungry for weird items and consistently throwing up." I add. "I'll go and get him for you." Loveday says. I begin to clean Robins wound and he still doesn't stur. "Robin I need you now more than ever please wake up." I say selfishly. "The physician is hear Maria. I can watch brother while you get checked." Loveday said.

When I come back into the room and see Robin still comatose I begin to cry. "What's wrong?" Loveday asks. "I'm pregnant and he won't be able to know because he can't hear me." I say in between sobs. She gets up and hugs me. "Congratulations sister." She says with a small smile. "Maria go get some sleep I'll stay with brother tonight." She states in a demanding tone.

The next three days Loveday stays with him, and sends me to the garden to breathe in the fresh air and to the kitchen to eat. I feel as if he is dead for he hasn't woken up for a month yet he still breathes and has a heartbeat. I have a small unnoticeable bump on my belly as a sign that there is this baby growing inside me. I walk to my room and walk to my balcony. I can see all of this beautiful land that I will not live to see. I'm ready to die, so I can be with him. I climb up the railing and I'm about to jump when I hear Loveday in my room. "No you can't die. You have to live. Your pregnant." Loveday says. "I cannot live without my birdboy." I say. I lift up my foot and I feel as if someone has grabbed me. "Let me go or I'll…." I was interrupted before I could continue. "You'll what kill yourself and your child and leave your husband as a widower?" Loveday says.

 **Chapter 14:**

I stop and think as my feet touch the floor of the balcony. "He isn't even awake." I say. "Yes he is and he is asking for you." She replies. "Does he know?" I ask. "No I saved that for you." she replied. "Let me get changed and then I'll be in there." I say. She nods her head and walks off. I put on one of Loveday's velvet dresses that she gave me so he can't see my baby bump. I put my hand on my stomach for reassurance.

As I walk into our bedchambers I see him with anger in his eyes but with a smile on his face. "You tried to end your life." He screams then winces. All I can do is stare. "Why would you leave me?" He asked. "Because I thought you weren't going to wake up." I reply. I walk towards him and drop to my knees. "I couldn't live a life without you my birdboy." I continue. "It would be a miserable life if I would have lived without you." I finish. He just lifts my hand and kisses it. Loveday enters the room with hot water and a new bandage to cover his wound. "Have you told him yet?" She whispers to me. I shake my head.

I take off the old bandage, and clean the healing wound with soap and water and put clean bandages on. He looks at me with a look of question. "Robin I have some news for you." He gazes at me with wonder on his face. "What is it?" He asks. He seems frightened. "First of all you wound should be completely healed within a week." I say. "Is that is?" He asks. "No!" Loveday inquired. I shake my head and I smile. I slowly grab his hand and place softly place it on my stomach. His eyes open wide. "Robin I'm pregnant." I say. He begins to smile and he sits up. I get off the floor and I sit on the bed. He hugs me and then gently caresses my stomach. "I love you so much." He says. "I love you too." I reply.


End file.
